undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuphead (Character)
"Don't Mess with the Cuphead, 'nuff said" Cuphead '''is a playable DLC Character in FightZone, he is a Zoner and uses his various magical powers to fight opponent's in battle. He is a Zoner and an Agility User, his accessories are his bullets (''referred to as Moonshine Shot) ''and his straw. Biography In Inkwell Isle, Cuphead and his twin brother, Mugman, lived happily and playful under the watch of the Elder Kettle. One day, the boys wandered far from home and ended up in the Devil's Casino despite the Elder Kettle's warnings. In the casino, Cuphead and Mugman were on a winning streak at the Craps table. When the Devil came to the table, which was a surprise for the boys, he offered a bet: if the boys won, they get all the loot in the casino, but if they lose, the Devil will take their souls. Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, rolled the dice and rolled Snake Eyes, losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman begged for their lives, so the Devil sent them on a mission to collect his debtors' soul contracts by midnight, and he might spare them. Cuphead and Mugman ran back home to the Elder Kettle for, who gave them a potion that gave them powerful abilites and told them to go along for now. Appearance As his name suggests, Cuphead's head is a wide cup with what seems to be some sort of liquid inside, topped with a red and white striped bendy straw. His face consists eyes that are very close together and a small red nose. His face always looks determined when in the face of danger. He wears a black, long sleeved shirt, white gloves, red shorts, and brown boots Powers & Abilites * '''Bullet Fire: '''Cuphead fires a bullet from his finger, meter burning it has him fire a stream of three bullets in quick succession * '''Mega Blast: '''Cuphead flies backward while firing a large energy blast at the opponent, meter burning it has him land and fire another large blast at the opponent * '''Dash: '''Cuphead dashes forward or backward to dodge an attack, can also be done in air * '''Parry Slap: '''Cuphead counters an attack and kicks off the opponent, meter burning it has him fire a bullet at the opponent * '''Eight Way: '''Cuphead crosses his arms and jumps up, firing large red bullets in all eight directions, meter burning it has him fire a large bullet at the opponent * '''Chaos Orbit: '''Cuphead fires a bullet in front of him, which makes two large disks fly around him, allowing them to absorb two hits * '''Kablooey: Cuphead fires a large ball of energy forward, causing an explosion if touched, meter burning it has him slide under the opponent and fire upwards Gear Moves * Rapid Fire: 'for as long as the meter burn button is held down, Cuphead will continually fire a stream of bullets until the meter runs down. (''Enhances Bullet Fire) * 'Radical Barrage: '''Cuphead crosses his arms over his chest, curling into a ball and jumps into the air where he throws his limbs out and a massive explosion occurs, meter burning it has him grab the opponent in midair and kick them to the ground (''Replaces Eight Way) * 'Jumbo Rebound: '''Cuphead fires a large buzzsaw like ball of energy, which hits the opponent multiple times, meter burning it has him fire a second large buzzsaw at the opponent (''Replaces Chaos Orbit) * 'Smoke Bomb: '''Cuphead can meter burn Dash to where he completely dodges any attack without taking damage (''Enhances Dash) * 'Sugarcube: '''Cuphead automatically parries the first attack, a passive move (''Adds Sugarcube) * 'Coffee: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of coffee, which, depending on how long he drinks it charges up his super meter (''Adds Coffee) * 'Spreadshine: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of Red Moonshine, Changing his Bullet type to Spread with every use of Moonshine Shots (''Enhances Moonshine Shots) * 'Chaseshine: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of Green Moonshine, changing his bullet type to Chaser with every use of Moonshine Shots (''Enhances Moonshine Shots) * 'Lobshine: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of Purple Moonshine, changing his bullet type to Lobber with every use of Moonshine Shots (''Enhances Moonshine Shots) * 'Boomershine: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of Aqua Colored Moonshine, changing his bullet type to Roundabout with every use of Moonshine Shots (''Enhances Moonshine Shots) * 'Chargeshine: '''Cuphead drinks a pitcher of Orange Moonshine, changing his bullet type to Charge wih every use of Moonshine Shots (''Enhances Moonshine Shots) Character Trait * '''Moonshine Shots: '''When used, Cuphead will pour a jug of Moonshine into his head, switching from his basic Peashooter Weapon to any of the below weapons ** '''Spread Shot: '''The Shotgun Blast, a red colored spray of nine bullets in a triangular spray in front of him, great for close ranged attacks, takes away Zoning capabilites ** '''Chaser: '''A bullet that seeks out the opponent and as such hits always, a green bullet with low damage, great zoning capabilities ** '''Lobber: '''a bullet that hits the ground and bounces forward on the ground, causing a small explosion, a purple bullet that doesn't go very far, good for mid range ** '''Roundabout: '''a horseshoe shaped bullet that flies forward and then flies backward, best when used backward, an aqua colored bullet that if used correctly can be good for zoning ** '''Charge: '''a small bullet that flies fast and can be charged for maximum damage, an orange bullet that is good at any range Super Move * '''Super Arts: '''Cuphead dropkicks the opponent into the air and fires three peashooter rounds into the midair enemy, he will then flip off a wall and spin around quickly, firing a large milk beam at the opponent, knocking them to the ground and summoning an astral projection who will pick the opponent up and punch them in the stomach before throwing them to the ground. Interactions Select Screen * '''Portrait: '''Cuphead stands in a battle stance with his finger gun straight up with smoke coming from it * '''Idle: '''Cuphead stands in his normal stance, occasionally blowing smoke off his finger gun * '''Battle: '''Cuphead points his finger gun at the opponent, firing a random shot at the opponent * '''Walking: '''Cuphead pulls up his pants before dashing away Battle * '''Intro: '''Cuphead dashes in and points his finger gun at the opponent while saying his line, after the opponent speaks Cuphead blows smoke of his finger gun while saying his final line * '''Intro: '''Cuphead floats in from his aeroplane while the enemy says their line, he'll reply while pointing both finger guns at the opponent, then the opponent speaks * '''Clash: '''Cuphead holds his arm against the opponent's arm, his finger gun smoking * '''Clash Victory: '''Cuphead dropkicks the opponent away and flips backward * '''Outro: Cuphead turns to the screen and in a puff of smoke a soul contract appears with the opponent's name on it. Category:Characters Category:Cuphead Category:Protagonists Category:Downloadable Content